


Experience.

by Vaguesdestoiles



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaguesdestoiles/pseuds/Vaguesdestoiles
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux âmes, qui vont s'aimer plus fort que les violentes vagues de la nuit."À trois on sautent ?"Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et j'y vois des morceaux d'étoiles, d'espoirs, de libertés, d'insouciances.J'hoche la tête, et attrape sa main fermement. Le cœur sur le point d'exploser."Un."J'inspire."Deux."J'expire."Trois."Je saute, je me jette le corps dans le vide, le néant, l'inconnu, à la recherche de la brûlure des vagues.Les yeux fermés, je refuse de voir la fin.





	Experience.

**Chapitre un.** <strike></strike> <strike></strike>

Premier jour.

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. J'attends, et je ne sais pas ce que j'attends.

J'ai toujours senti que j'étais quelqu'un de différent, quelqu'un d'un peu écorché. Quelqu'un qui ne sait pas contrôler ses émotions, qui ne sait pas faire taire les voix qui hurle dans sa tête. Mon psychiatre à conseiller à ma mère de me faire interner ici, dans une clinique psychiatrique pour adolescents. Je ne voulais pas, j'ai essayer de me battre contre cette décision, de frapper les murs et les mots. J'avais peur.

Je préférerais rester dans ma chambre ou sur le sol de la vieille librairie de Edward, le père de ma meilleure amie.

Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de me faire aider, je ne vois pas ce que cet endroit peut faire pour moi.

Je vais bien. Je me sens bien, je n'ai eu de crises d'euphories depuis des semaines.

Tout va b i e n.

Mais j'ai dix-huit ans et je suis encore sous la responsabilité de ma mère selon la loi. Je n'ai eu pas le choix.

Je vais devoir y passer quelque temps et ça m'angoisse, ce genre d'endroit me retourne le cœur.

"Vous devez signer ici, ici et ici, et c'est parfait. Vous pouvez lui dire au revoir pour de bon."

Je relève les yeux vers ma mère et elle me serre fort contre elle, comme si je n'allais jamais la revoir. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Et ça me fait tout drôle. Elle ne me prend jamais dans ses bras d'habitude.

"Tu fais attention à toi, pas de conneries, écoute bien ce que te disent les médecins et tout se passera bien Harold."

J'hoche doucement la tête. Sans un sourire, sans un mot.

Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Que tout ses mots ne sont que de la comédie, qu'elle a du réfléchir à chaque phrases prononcées. Qu'elle fait semblant devant les médecins. Elle a toujours fait semblant.

Qu'au fond elle a hâte de ne plus m'voir. Je la regarde s'éloigner, le son de ses chaussures qui claquent contre le sol se fait de plus en plus bas.

Et son parfum hante encore les alentours, une vraie actrice de court-métrage.

Et je pense que le pire est que je ne ressens rien. Ça ne me fait plus rien. Je devrais être encore vexée, en colère, ou triste. Mais ce n'est plus le cas.

Sa fausseté me rend indifférent.

Je regarde autour de moi et les lumières du plafond m'aveuglent un peu, les murs sont colorées, cela brise un peu l'image maussade et triste des cliniques ou hôpitaux.

Il y'a des jeunes patients vers le fond du couloir, dans une piece qui se nomme : Salle commune. Des infirmiers et des aides soignants sont assit avec eux. Ça me fait peur, je me sens encore plus fou. Encore plus anormal.

Mais ce n'est qu'une sensation, qu'une impression. Si j'étais réellement fou, l'idée de me poser la question ne m'aurait jamais traverser l'esprit.

Mais je vais rester enfermer entre quatre murs. Pendant plusieurs jours voir des semaines, des mois.

Loin de tout.

Loin de mon univers, de mes musiques à double sens, de mes cigarettes, de mes écrits, de ma meilleur amie.

De ses livres et de son père que je considère comme le mien.

Mon cœur bat vite, plus que la vitesse du son, plus fort qu'un orage au dessus de l'océan.

Je crois que mon coeur va exploser.

La maintenant.

Et je ne serais pas capable de ramasser les morceaux.

Ma mère est partie sans se retourner et ça m'arrache un petit sourire amère.

Je le savais, elle joue son rôle à la perfection. Une vrai putain d'actrice.

Je me tiens toujours debout, seul au milieu ce couloir légèrement triste, un peu éteint.Je suis désorienté.

Je me sens pas à l'aise, j'ai envie de me réfugier sous ma grande couverture.

Comme le petit garçon que j'étais.

Je tiens fortement mon sac entre mes mains, et fixe le vide.

Personne ne me connaît, donc personne ne pourra me juger. Je serai peut-être enfin regardé d'une autre façon. Je pourrais enfin être moi.

Tout le monde à vécu ici, peut être que comme ça, ce sera moins compliqué.

J'essaie de me convaincre, de relativiser comme je peux. Mais s'imaginer ici, reste très difficile.

Une infirmière à la blouse blanche s'avance vers moi, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Son visage est angélique et rayonnant.

Ses yeux sont marrons et ses lèvres sont pleines, ses cheveux blonds sont attachés, et elle me regarde, avec attention.

Sûrement pour cerner ce que mon regard dégage.

"Tu dois être Harry, pas trop difficile de quitter sa mère..? Je me présente.

Je suis Élodie, je suis infirmière et on va travailler en équipe avec les psychologues pour tu ailles mieux, et pour que tu sache exactement où se situe tes troubles... Suis moi je vais te montrer où se trouve ta chambre."

Je la suis et ne dis pas un mot. Je suis incapable de réagir, j'ai l'impression d'être figé, l'impression qu'une main s'appuie sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher d'parler.

Ma gorge est nouée et les mots sont comme coincés, entremêlés, piégés.

A i d e z m o i.

Elle s'arrête devant la chambre et ouvre la porte à l'aide du bipe de ses clefs.

Sûrement une question de sécurité.

Elle m'offre un sourire toujours aussi apaisant et je la regarde simplement en silence, sans le moindre sourire, ni le moindre mouvement.

Il y'a un lit une place. Une très grande fenêtre à double vitrage, sécurisée par des barreaux blanc abîmés, une armoire en bois et une porte qui mène à une salle de bain individuel.

Je pose mon sac contre le lit, et regarde par la fenêtre. Le ciel est gris, et les nuages sont pâles.

Le temps reflète mon état d'esprit.

Je suis enfermé. Coupé du monde.

Arraché à mon ancienne vie.

J'ai la sensation que tout est fini.

Et pourtant tout ne fait que commencer.

"T'es sacs ont été vérifiés? Bon.. d'accord parfait. Si tu as besoin de quoi que soit, tu viens me voir d'accord? Je serais avec les autres."

J'hoche la tête et me tourne vers les murs colorés en bleu, cette chambre n'est pas blanche, et monotone.

La pièce ressemble à une banale chambre d'hôtel, avec l'odeur et les boutons d'urgences d'un Hôpital d'ajouter. J'inspire profondément et sors vers le couloir.

Je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Mais rien ne me fait peur. J'ai vu et vécu bien pire, je vais juste faire comme si cette endroit n'était pas une clinique psychiatrique.

J'entre dans la salle commune, les quelques regards présent se tourne rapidement vers moi, je n'y prête pas attention et remarque un garçon assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre au fond de la pièce. Il est de profil et son regard est absorbé par la vue vers l'extérieur, il porte un pull gris très large, je trouve son corps un peu mince, ses cheveux châtains sont en batailles et il ne bouge pas. Comme une statue.

Seul sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse lentement.

"Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous Harry?"

Je me tourne vers l'aide soignant et secoue la tête, trop occupé a observé ce garçon au regard transporter, vers le monde qui continue de s'animer.

Je me mords la lèvre et m'avance timidement vers lui, regardant par la fenêtre à mon tour. Il ne dit rien.

Son silence est oppressant et lourd.

Est ce qu'il m'entends respirer? Sent t'il que je suis là?

Son regard n'a pas bougé, il n'essaye pas de savoir qui se tient à côté lui.

L'air complètement éteint, vide.

Ça m'angoisse un peu, je me sens légèrement idiot à resté planter là, sans aucunes réactions de sa part.

Je serre un peu mon pull entre mes doigts pour me détendre et murmure tout en regardant devant moi :

"Je m'appelle Harry et toi ?"

Il ne dit toujours rien, aucune expression de visage, rien qui ne laisse paraître qu'il se soucie de ma présence.

Littéralement stoïque. Je serre les dents et le regarde avec plus d'insistance. Aucun mots, aucun sons, juste ce désagréable et vaste silence.

Je relève les yeux vers la vue face à moi et desserre mon pull d'entre mes mains, songeant très sérieusement à m'assoir avec les autres, à faire semblant d'être content de faire du dessin entouré d'inconnus. Puis il se tourne enfin vers moi et mon cœur rate un battement.

Ses yeux. Ils sont magnifiques.

Bleu comme la mer, bleu comme les étoiles. Légèrement translucides, troublants. Je suis comme pris dans une violente tornade, absorbé par ce bleu d'une intensité rare, le temps a cesser d'exister à le seconde ou ses yeux se sont posés sur moi.

Cela me fait perdre mes mots et mes moyens,

je ne sais plus quoi faire ni dire.

J'ai la sensation que l'univers tout entier lui appartient.

Que toutes les étoiles dans le ciel se sont réfugiées dans ses yeux.


End file.
